


Don't Tamper With Your Boss's Super Secret And Private Work

by Standard_Mosiac_Accent_3_6_8_9_0_1_4



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Bodyswap, Gen, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i think, listen I'm having fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Standard_Mosiac_Accent_3_6_8_9_0_1_4/pseuds/Standard_Mosiac_Accent_3_6_8_9_0_1_4
Summary: The Lodgers tampered with Jekyll's Shit, now Hyde is in Control and can't turn back
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's one of those fics folks
> 
> Also takes place right after the charity ball

“You’re not going!” Henry pointed the smashed wine bottle at the mirror, “When will you finally give up?” Jekyll had to look down, the hallucinations were starting to crowd up again. One second. Just one second without Hyde’s nightmares. It was a fool’s errand, but he had to try. No one to judge the esteemed Dr. Jekyll cowering with his eyes closed. Just a couple seconds of complete darkness.

“Like I said, a couple seconds is all I need,” Henry opened his eyes. Hyde had taken control. He was stuck in the mirror.

 _“Hyde no!”_ Henry attempted to plead as the man in control of his body chugged the green liquid in the vial.

Hyde smirked as the familiar pain set in. Cackling his way through the transformation as a horrified Jekyll could only watch. But, both parties knew something was wrong. The green liquid was only coming out of his eyes. Yes, it was painful, but where were the bones breaking? Where was the hair growing? Why was nothing changing?

 _“Hyde?”_ Jekyll asked, “ _Hyde!”_ Edward stared at his/Henry’s/their hands. “ _Edward?!”_

“Shut up,” he whispered, “Just shut up. I don’t know what happened,” he lifted his right hand, the one with the vial. Inside there was still some residue leftover like normal, but instead of the regular salt and a couple drops of the liquid, there was a fine layer of particles at the bottom. Too small to be the salt. Too small for the alchemist to recognize.

_“Hyde, wha-”_

“Who the Hell did this?!” Edward glared at Jekyll in the mirror.

_“Why do you think I would know?”_

“Cause you’re the one whose been out and about recently!”

Henry put his hands up defensively, _“I don’t know who tampered with the HJ7!”_

Hyde looked at all of the chemicals Jekyll kept in his cabinet and set down the HJ7, “But I know how to find out who did,” he found the vial of Ammonia.

_“Hyde no! You can’t threaten to burn people as me!”_

Edward removed the cork and tried to relax his breathing, “Don’t worry. You’ll keep your precious little reputation intact,” without a second thought, he poured. He tried to keep his scream of agony quiet, as he reached for the water. He knew someone could be listening. Despite Henry’s best attempts, his office wasn’t 100% sound proof. But someone hearing wasn’t a problem now. He quickly bandaged his right hand and grabbed the empty vial of HJ7.

_“What’s your plan Hyde?”_

Edward opened the doors and to see Ms. Ito walking down the stairs, “Ms. Ito,” he called out.

She turned to look at the gentleman leader of the Society, “Ah, Jekyll, I’m still not doing the exhibition,”

“This isn’t about that,” Hyde spoke as walked over to her with Jekyll’s usual hand motions. Hand motions that show off the bandage and the vial. “I was working on Frankenstein’s medicine, when it started overflowing onto my hand. Normally this wouldn’t be a problem, but today it burned me. I looked and found some particles that are too small to identify,” Hyde stared directly into her eyes for his final statement, “Do you have any idea who would tamper with Frankenstein’s medicine?”

Ito’s pale face grew paler, “That was Dr. Frankenstein’s medicine?” she pointed to the vial.

Hyde put on his best concerned Jekyll face, “What did you do, Ito?”

“I swear I wasn’t aware that was Frankenstein’s medicine,” she grabbed her arm and looked down, “ I was just upset with you limiting us, so while you were with Lanyon, I thought I tampered with a personal project,” 

_“Hyde, please be nice”_

He gently rests his injured hand on her shoulder, “It’s alright, I can just make a new batch. Thank you for your honesty,” he turned around.

“That wasn’t all I tampered with,” Ito confessed.

“What else did you mess with?” Hyde kept his back to her.

“I put a drop of the powder in every vial and beaker I could find,”

“Where did you get this powder?” Hyde tried to not let his anger slip in.

Ito sheepishly looked around, “I believe I got at Blackfog. I don’t remember much of that night, but when I woke with a hangover the next morning I saw the powder,”

Hyde finally turned around, “Do you know the name of the powder or what it does?” Hyde forced himself to take deeper and slower breaths.

Ito sighed and put a hand on her head, “The name, no. The tag had just described it as a potion nullifier,”

Hyde folded his hands in front of his face, “And everything in my office has been affected by this _nullifier_?”

Ito sheepishly answered, “Yes, but you’re welcomed to my lab for Frankenstein’s medicine,”

“Thank you for the offer, but right now I’m going to have to decline,” he turned around and waved her off, “I better start working on replacing everything,” he headed to his offices before Ito could respond.

_“What do we do now?”_

“Now we plan on how to get back everything we need,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know, planning may not be these dumbasses specialty
> 
> Also everything I write tends to be very dialogue heavy, so like let me know if you need clarification or anything

In front of Hyde was a list of all of HJ7’s ingredients.

_“Where are we going to get any of these?”_

“I might know, but I’m not even going to suggest it right now,”

_“I already know and you can not go!”_

“You think I’m going to Blackfog as you? Are you fucking serious?”

_“Forgive me for thinking you weren’t going to past up that opportunity,”_

Hyde ran his hands over his face, “We have to go. It’s the only place that would have any of these,”

_“What about Ito’s offer? We can check to see if her supplies contain any on the list,”_

“But Ito believes this was Frankenstein’s medicine and she’ll know that the ingredients we’re borrowing aren’t used for medicinal purposes,”

Before Henry could propose another idea, someone knocked on the door, “Dr. Jay,” Rachel slowly opened the door, “I wanted to apologize for what I said about you the other day, Lanyon mentioned all the stress you’ve been under and the way you acted at the ball,” she sighed, “I just wanted to let you know that I don’t hate you,”

Suddenly the displeased look on Edward’s face was replaced with a sly grin as an idea came to him.

_“You better not fucking dare,”_

“Rachel,” Hyde didn’t even try to not sound like he was planning on murdering her, “Why don’t you stay. I have something you want,” he gestured to her inside as he locked the office door.

_“Back out of this now!”_

“You aren’t acting like yourself,” Rachel stayed close to the door.

“This isn’t about me,” he kept his hands behind his back.

Rachel turned around to unlock the door, “I’m getting Dr. Lanyon, he can help you with all of this stress,”

Hyde’s shoulders dropped at her concern, “Ok, you know what? I’m dropping the theatrics,” he proceeded to stand on Henry’s desk and office chair, dramatically posing with a hand on his chest.

 _“You sure did drop the theatrics,”_ Henry said from the mirror.

“Shut up,” Hyde whispered, “You’re dear Doctor has been replaced by a God of chaos!”

_“Replaced?”_

“Replaced?” Rachel took a step towards him, “A God of cha-” Rachel interrupted herself, “What did you do Edward?”

Hyde crouched on the desk, “Henry and I got into a bit of an argument and spilled some chemicals on each other,” he stopped to make sure she was still following, “But there was a terrible reaction! I am now stuck in the body of our dear Doctor,”

_“You’re on thin ice,”_

“But where’s your body? Where’s Jekyll?”

Hyde rested his back along the desk, “No clue where my body is, but sadly Jekyll won’t stop reminding me of where he is,” he moved to the mirror and pointed a finger at it, “This situation is as much my fault as it is yours!”

_“Edward Hyde, what are you doing? I’ve said nothing!”_

Rachel placed a hand on Hyde’s shoulder, “Is he in the mirror?”

“I wish,” Hyde sat on the desk and pointed to his head, “But instead he’s up here,”

Rachel looked at him skeptically, “Dr. Jay is in your head,”

Hyde leaned back, “Ask me any question that only Jekyll would know the answer to,”

Rachel thought for a second, “What was the name of the werewolf-

“Morcant!” Hyde interrupted, “And how do you know about her? Did Lanyon tell you?” Hyde joked.

“How did you know?”

Hyde tapped his left temple, “Jekyll says the only other person who knew about Morcant was Lanyon,”

Rachel ran up to him, “How do we fix this?”

Hyde picked up the list of HJ7 ingredients, “Thanks to the alchemist in my brain, he believes he can reverse the effects of the chemicals with these ingredients,” Edward handed her the list, “The only problem is that these can only be found at Blackfog and I can’t quite show up there as Henry Jekyll,”

“I’ll do it!” Rachel scanned the list, “I can go to the Bazar without raising suspicion!”

Edward reached for a pouch of money in the desk drawer, “Here, Henry Insist that you use this to buy the materials,”

_“Do you know how much money that was? We could have used that for funds!”_

“Don’t worry, I’ll save you and Dr. Jay!” Rachel excitedly pocketed the pouch.

Hyde sighed, “Before you go, Henry has one request,”

_“My only request is that you shut up,”_

Rachel unlocked the door, “What is it?”

“Henry isn’t at his best relationship with the Lodgers,” Hyde strode over to her, “He doesn’t know what they’ll do with this,” he gestured to himself, “Information,”

“Don’t fret Dr. Jay, I can keep a secret,” she winked at them as she left for the kitchens.

Once alone, Edward walked over to the desk, _“Hyde,_ _I-_

“Stop talking,” Edward promptly took a nap in the desk chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, more fics need Hyde doing/knowing a lot of alchemy


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel starts her journey of saving Jekyll and Hyde!

Rachel made her way to the kitchen to prepare with a spring in her step. Edward is ok! He’s safe! Well, as ok as you can be in someone else’s body and having to share a mind with them. She ignored all the lodgers on her way. She must focus on that baby chick of a brother she decided to have who was stuck in her boss’s body.

In the kitchen, Jasper was eating a large plate of chicken, “I assume talking to Dr. Jeky- I mean Henry went well,”

She removed her apron and grabbed her bag, “Yep! Still a little stressed, but he accepted my apology,” she remembered that Edward never told her if he did accept it, “I think,”

Rachel headed towards the backdoor, “Where are you going?” Jasper asked.

“Blackfog!”

Jasper titled his werewolf head, “To find Mr. Hyde?”

Rachel tensed her shoulders, “Sorta,”

“How do you ‘sorta’ look for someone?”

She opened the door, “I’m not going there to look for him, but I am getting supplies to find him,” she paused before she left, “If you want, you can come with me,”

Jasper rubbed the back of his neck, “Thanks, but I uh have to work on my project for the exhibition, since I’m the only one doing it,” he quickly looked back up to her, “B-but normally yes, I would go with you. I just have to do some organization. I might ask Henry for help,”

As she said goodbye, Rachel thought to herself, _Does Edward know how to organize anything? I wouldn’t think so, but he has claimed to have organized finances for the society. Although he could be taking credit for what Henry or Lanyon did. I probably should’ve warned Jasper before I left. But if I did Jasper would certainly ask Dr. Jay, or Hyde(?), what was wrong. Does Henry want Jasper to know what’s wrong? Also, do I refer to them as Hyde, Jekyll? Hykyll? Do I even refer to them as ‘them’? I mean I know once I get the supplies it won’t matter, but right now??? Do I think of them as the same person or like two separate people? Do either of them care? Probably._ With that ‘ _Probably_ ’ thought, she had finally made it to the Blackfog Bazaar.

“Rachel?” a woman, Betsy, called out, “Still looking for Old Moneybags?” she and another, Tacy, walked over to their boss’s sister in law.

“No, actually I’m running errands for Dr. Jay,” Rachel looked back down at the list, “And did you say ‘Old’?”

“I mean, he’s not _old_ old, but he’s older than all of us,” Betsy explained.

Tacy scoffed, “And how do you know? He’s always been vague about his age,”

“And the only theory we have about where he came from would make him 15,” Rachel piped up.

“He was just arguing with some guy while drunk,” Betsy thought back to that night, “The guy was complaining about the young people, specifically Hyde, when Hyde himself pointed out that he’s almost 40,” she told the two ladies.

“40?” Rachel gawked, “At the oldest, I thought he could be in his late twenties like me,”

“Damn,” Tacy looked to Rachel, “That’s way weirder than him being Scottish,”

“He’s Scottish?”

“Yeah,” Tacy tapped her chin, “I only remember this cause it was so funny at the time, but once I was making sure the Coppers weren’t following us and I heard some weird shouting. I go to investigate and it’s Hyde talking to a bunch of mice. My mother is Scottish and I could barely recognize half of the phrases he was saying, he was that drunk or that Scottish,”

“Well he’s a Scott, he probably was that Scottish _and_ that drunk,” Betsy joked.

“Why would he fake a English accent?” Rachel pondered.

“Why is who faking a English accent?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do enjoy writing stories other people have about Hyde


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's getting added to the mix of helping Rachel go grocery shopping?

“Why is who faking an English accent?” Lanyon walked up to the trio.

Rachel grabbed his arm, “Lanyon! Why are you here?”

Robert looked around, “I heard many of the Lodgers talk about the Bazaar. It seemed like a place where Hyde would be,”

“Well that makes sense, he’s already been here,” Rachel commented.

“Correct me if I’m wrong and I’m aware the Bazaar is huge but,” Tacy paused, “I don’t think I’ve seen him here before,”

“Me neither,” Besty agreed.

“From what I’ve heard, Hyde being a liar isn’t too uncharacteristic of him,” Lanyon pointed out.

“Yeah, but why lie when you can actually go to the Bazaar?” Rachel asked, “It’s not like we expect any different of him,”

“Anybody who wants to go to the Bazaar can! It’s not like they have a reputation to maintain,” Tacy joked.

“Well, they do have a reputation. But going to the Bazaar _would_ maintain that image,” Betsy added.

“Uhh, Rachel,” Lanyon rubbed the back of his neck, “Could we talk? Just the two of us?”

Rachel look down at the list, “Yeah, if you don’t mind helping shop for Henry,”

“Do you need help?” Tacy asked.

“Please!” Rachel showed the two women Henry’s list, “Dr. Jay specifically requests these ingredients. If you can’t find one, let me know,” she explained as Betsy copied the list.

“Do you want to meet up here in three hours?” Betsy compared the two lists.

“Sure,” Rachel started leading Robert down a row of shops, “Thank you so much for this,”

“It’s fine,” Tacy assured her, “We’ll see you in a couple hours!”

“Is this as private of a conversation as we’re getting?” Lanyon asked as they walked away from Betsy and Tacy.

Rachel looked over the list again, “Yeah, nobody really is going to care what you say here,” she scanned several shops, “What did you want to talk about?”

Robert took a deep breath, “I think I saw something,” he cleared his throat, “When Henry lashed out at me,”

“What?”

“I thought it was a trick of the light, but I don’t know,” he tried to explain.

Rachel placed a hand on his shoulder, “What did you see?”

Robert paused, “I thought, when Henry yelled at me, that his eyes were green,”

“He had green eyes? How does that happen?”

“I don’t know! I’m just concerned!” Robert tried to calm himself, “Do you know of a lodger that I could ask about _this_?”

Rachel’s shoulders tensed, “Maybe Ito? Did you see him drink a potion before it?”

“No, I don’t he even think he drank much that much,” Robert remembered, “I’m going to get on him for that later,”

“Maybe like, a whole lot later,” Rachel whispered.

“What?”

“Nothing,” _Can I tell Robert about what’s happening to Henward(??What do I call them??)? How would he react? This would be the worst way to meet Hyde. Hyde who is in Jekyll’s body. Hyde who has green eyes. GREEN EYES!!!_ “What shade of green were his eyes?!” she tightly grabbed his shoulders.

“Uh, they were like bright, emerald green, like,” Robert paused.

“Like Edward!” both Rachel and Robert spoke at the same time.

“I thought you haven’t met Mr. Jekyll, or have you?” Robert asked.

Rachel’s eyes grew, “No, I’ve never met Dr. Jay’s father. I was talking about Hyde,”

“Speaking of Hyde,” Robert sighed, “Anymore news on him?”

“Uh, Betsy, Tacy, and I were talking about how he’s almost 40 and Scottish,”

“So not Henry’s 15 year old son that I didn’t know about,” he rubbed his temples, “But, who is he to-” he interrupted himself, “Mara!”

Rachel tilted her head, “Mara?”

Robert’s eyes became white, “Henry’s mother, Mara! Her maiden name is O’ Hyde!”

“Do you have a photo of Henry’s parents?”

“No, you have one of Hyde?”

“Sorta,” she digs around her pocket, “You can’t ask any questions about this photo,”

“Deal, I just want to see it!”

Rachel found the photo, “Edward looks like the boy the boy sitting down, Eli, my brother,” she wiped the starts of tears away, “Edward is just blonde, pale, and with green eyes,”

Robert took the photo and opened his arms to Rachel, which she accepted, “God, he would look so much like Mara,” he whispered as Rachel cried into his very expensive suit, “He just has Edward’s nose and eyes,”

“Do you think that they’re-”

“That they’re brothers?” Robert looked down at Rachel, who stopped crying.

“But, why wouldn’t we know that?” she stepped out to stand next to the doctor.

“If Hyde is Henry’s brother-”

“I assume younger,”

“- agreed, If he is his brother then maybe, _maybe_ , he didn’t want to pretend to be an upperclassman. Maybe they thought he was a danger to their image and disowned him. They’ve threaten Henry with it, maybe,” Robert returns the photo to Rachel, “Maybe, it’s more than a threat,”

Rachel accepts the photo, “But why wouldn’t he tell us?”

“The Jekylls care a lot about their image,” Robert explained, “They always wanted to appear to be wealthier than they actually were. And Henry was the biggest people pleaser, if his parents told him not to say anything, he might never tell anyone,”

“And it doesn’t help that Edward has made a name for himself,”

“A name that the Jekylls don’t want in their family,”

Rachel’s breathing increased as realization set in, “We have to get to the Society! Something’s wrong with both Henry and Edward!”

Robert’s face lost blood, “Lead the way!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to point out that All_This_Dwarvish_Racket made a comment about wanting to see Rachel put the pieces together. Is this what you wanted? She put the pieces together. Wrong, but they're together!


End file.
